nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Evita "Mother" Nimm
Evita Nimm, known as "Mother" or radio codename "M", is roleplayed by Kiwo. Background Information Mother is a wannabe "queenpin", who acts towards her subordinates in a motherly manner. She has gathered various "sons" and "daughters", and will do almost anything to protect them if they are in danger. (A notable situation involved Melbert Rickenbacker shooting her "son" [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] in the back of the head, causing the loss of his left eye and brain injury/memory loss. She took revenge on this act by kidnapping and stabbing Mel in the back, with a knife provided to her by Jacob. "An eye for an eye.") Mother has often admitted to letting her motherly feelings toward her children get the best of her in difficult or stressful decisions, but has recently started bemoaning how her attachments have made her weak, hinting at a potential growing ruthless streak. She currently works with Jacob Harth and The Watchers, and has recently gotten affiliated with Nino Chavez and Sahara International. She also leads her "Sons" and "Daughters", dubbing them as her "Family". Several members of The Family are highly volatile and unstable, with deep mental issues and homicidal tendencies being the norm rather than the exception. Because of this, the Children tend to get into all sorts of trouble, all of which Mother tries to balance while getting deeper and deeper with the Dark Web's 'gunrunning operation. Current "Family" * 'Uchiha Jones Son * Siz Fulker Son * Steve Mathis Son * Victoria "Vivi" Veine Daughter * Maxine Johnson Daughter Legal Employment Mother was employed at Pillbox Medical as Dr. Kai King's secretary for several weeks. After receiving information that she may be in danger at the hospital, Dr. King ordered her to stay away from the hospital on paid leave, until further notice. During one of her hospital visits, Dr. King approached her and demanded that she is to stay away. King's random out lashes and paranoia, mixed with recent confessions of possibly romantic feelings toward her, ended in a loud and heated argument. She decided that this kind of behavior by her manager was not acceptable, and quit her job. She has been in consideration for a manager position at both Nino Chavez chicken factory and the Vanilla Unicorn, but she is currently employed as an Interior Decorator by Matthew Payne, the real estate agent. Relationships Mother has worked at the hospital and moved around the city a lot, and because of that she has a very large web of contacts. She also has her Family, consisting of her "Sons" and "Daughters" whom she looks after the best she can. The Grove Street Families '''have close ties to Mother. She has spent a lot of time with '''James Carter, even paying him to look after her children, and she has recently begun opening up communication with Chef '''as well. Because of this connection, she is being considered for managing the Vanilla Unicorn. '''Yung Dab '''spent quite a lot of time courting '''Mother, with her "son" Siz Fulker considering Dab as a father figure - his "Step Dab". She has recently become friendlier with Slim as well, potentially using him as a distributor for guns. Nino Chavez '''of '''Sahara International '''has had several meetings and dates with '''Mother, with her having sold him codes to the Dark Web. The two of them have spent a lot of time feeling each other out, but Nino recently provided her with a shipment of weapons. Before this she was considered for a manager position at the Chicken Factory, but Nino informed Mother that this would bring unnecessary heat on him if she got caught, now that he knows what he knows about her. Mother is on close terms with The Watchers who run the''' Dark Web'. She is very close to 'Jacob L. Harth' and currently works as his personal aide, as well as the public relations of the '''Dark Web'. The two of them are trying to get their gun running operation up and running again, and Mother wants to make changes to the Dark Web, more specifically Sloth Road and Valhalla. Mother has also taken Jacob's sister [[Griselda "Zelda" Harth|'Zelda']] under her wing and has been attempting to help Zelda, '''however their relationship was damaged after '''Mother abandoned Zelda in the desert while she was on a date with Mask. Mother has also met the third Watcher, Wilson Robins aka Citizen. They have had several conversations, and Mother has confided in him several times, especially after she was forced to kill someone. While he seems to be the saner one out of the three, he is the one Mother knows the least about, not having seen his face or knowing his real name. Recently, especially after she commited her first murder, Mother has been seen spending most of her free time with Roman Sionis/"Mask". Several of her companions are afraid she's getting distracted, and that her attachment to Mask will make her sloppy. At the moment, however, they have left the situation alone as Mask may yet prove to be useful. Creation of the Family The Dark Web The Family and The Watchers Despite the lull in Dark Web activity, Mother and her Family are still closely associated with The Watchers - Jacob Harth, Griselda Harth, and Wilson Robins aka The Citizen. While the rest of the''' Family runs various tasks for '''Mother '''and '''Jacob, Mother herself has gotten much deeper involved with the Dark Web, often working as Jacob Harth's '''personal aide. They have used her stash house for a Marijuana grow-op, as well as keeping a large cache of weapons there - including an LMG and several assault rifles at one point. Because of changes to the carpet company management, '''The Family '''and '''The Watchers have both been semi-dormant. Jacob '''and '''Mother have been holding onto their weapon crates and laying low, hoping for an opportunity to present itself to get back into the gun trade. Mother's First Murder Eventually, Mother '''held a few meetings with '''Nino Chavez '''and '''Jacob. Jacob '''provided '''Nino with a weapon crate, asking him about rifle bodies and what he'd be able to make with them. The two also discussed the electronics strore that Jacob wanted to open. Mother questioned Jacob '''several times if he was sure wanted her to be present for the meetings, to which he replied she was the "Queen" on his chessboard, and that he always required her to sit in on the big meetings. Later, she organized a meeting between '''Buck Colton '''and '''Jacob. While the two of them attempted to straighten things out and bury the hatchet, Mother '''got an urgent call from '''Nino. '''He needed to meet, within the next 5 minutes. '''Mother gave him their location. Nino arrived soon after. He opened his trunk, revealing a bleeding indian man named Ravi. Nino claimed the man was snooping through his bank records, which the man denied vehemently. Jacob took the man out of the car and brought him down to the beach, where Jacob poured gasoline on him. Eventually satisfied with his questioning, he walked back up to the three people observing. He turned to Mother and said "her time had come", and that she was the one who would choose if Ravi lived or died. She had 10 seconds to think it over. Mother herself realized that there was only one correct answer and reluctantly told her companions to "feed him to the sharks, then". But as she turned around and walked back to the car, Jacob stopped her. "Her time had come", Jacob repeated. She had to do it. She carried the battered and pleading man out on a stolen jet ski and dumped him in the ocean, apologizing profusely while doing so. As she got back to the beach, she told the others she needed to take a walk, clearly shaken up by the experience. Jacob was impatient with her, having done what he did to "toughen her up", ''but the others said these things take time to get used to. '''Buck' followed Mother down the beach, talking to her as they watched the sunrise. He admitted to being jealous that Jacob had "chosen" Mother over him, having felt that she was too soft and too paranoid to deserve all the attention she got. But that now, having seen this, he was sure she'd be "just fine". New Alliances Mother, still shaken up and seeing Dante Wolf following her multiple times after the incident, decided to lay low for a while. She spent a lot of time with Mask and avoided a lot of the Dark Web and Family related affairs, almost as if in denial of the previous week's events. As Siz Fulker was participating in the last heist with Yung Dab, Mother was on a date with Mask blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. She only found out days later. The disappearance of Yung Dab had a severe impact on the city. Things calmed down for a while, but soon enough the gangs in the southside began quarreling again, including Mother's associate James Carter of the Grove Street Families. On top of that, several of Dab's companions swore to continue his Gnome legacy, and several members of his old group began making connections to secure weapons and equipment for their upcoming revenge, those members being Jacob Harth, Gomer Colton, Siz Fulker and Alabaster Slim. Mother kept laying low, but began reaching out to select individuals to do "market research" on gun prices in the city, being careful to say she didn't have anything of substance at the moment and was only trying to get a handle on things. Mother '''eventually began getting impatient with laying low and "living like a fucking peasant". New alliances were forming in the city, and war was coming to the southside. Sahara International and The Dark Web While in talks to become the night time manager at the Chicken Factory for '''Nino Chavez, Nino pulled her aside and informed her he had a package for what he figured to be her "boss". Nino had issues getting a hold of Jacob '''and wondered if he could trust Mother to take care of their business. '''Mother '''answered with an affirmative. '''Nino '''held a private meeting with '''Mother '''and informed her that he would provide her with a sample package of various pistols, SMG's and rifles. They would be provided later the same day by dead drop, and it was up to her if she wanted to involve her "boss" or not. After several hours of waiting, '''Mother '''and '''Jacob '''both arrived at the dead drop. The drop went relatively smoothly despite a passing police chase and the pair accidentally leaving their stolen vehicle at the drop point. '''Nino '''was not entirely pleased with what he saw from his lookout position nearby, but he wasn't too upset about it either. '''Mother apologized after the fact and said it was her first time, to which Nino '''assured her it was alright - they would do better next time. '''Mother '''asked to be given a week to sell off the shipment to properly gage the prices, which she was given. '''Nino responded that more shipments would follow if Mother '''and her group proved to be reliable middle-men, but warned her to avoid hoarders and bulk-selling if possible. '''Nino asked Mother what she thought about war. Mother answered that she'd rather "stay out of it" and remain neutral. Nino agreed with her, saying that war was good for business. Nino told Mother he wanted to fan the flames of war in the south side, and make a fortune selling to both sides in the gang war. Fanning the Flames of War After the meeting, Mother '''couldn't help but show off her new toy to '''Alabaster Slim, waving around a Combat PDW in his apartment.' Slim' was impressed with Mother, 'asking her if she was aware how badass she looked, and on the subject of her weapon saying ''"that shit's fire". The two had several meetings that day. '''Slim admitted he was partially the source of the recent gang violence, and that he was more than willing to make the violence between the gangs increase. Mother and Slim discussed selling to their different connections in the different gangs, avoiding any awkward interractions and retaliation for selling to the enemy. They eventually began talking solid price ranges on their inventory and Slim offering different splits depending on what gun he'd sell for her. Finally, Mother admitted to Slim that she doesn't enjoy "getting her hands dirty". Slim casually responded that he himself does. With a slight smile on her lips, Mother responded "Isn't that convenient?" Both happy with their potential new working relationship, Mother told Slim she'd talk with her superiors and get back to him. Stalkers and Investigation Mother is currently being followed and under investigation by CID Detective Dante Wolf. She is unaware as to what events or reasoning there is behind the investigation. Other Detectives in CID have received photos and a video of a meeting between Mother, Jacob Harth 'and '''Wilson Robins, aka The Citizen. '''Their informant was not aware of names, but said that his employer was a man who liked to keep the balance, and that these three might ''"tip it into chaos". He also said "the masked one" (Citizen) was involved with the gun trade, and that the "purple hooded man" (Jacob) possibly was as well. The source also said "the woman" (Mother) was a bit of an enigma, having only appeared recently and almost seemingly out of nowhere while the other two had been involved for quite some time. To finish the meeting off, their source also said that if he were to disappear suddenly, CID should look into those three individuals. From what he'd heard, they were all incredibly dangerous and not people you'd want to anger. In addition to Detective '''Wolf following her and the CID investigation, she also has an unknown stalker who has been keeping tabs on her whereabouts for over a month. This stalker has followed and left notes outside of her "secret" house. The stalker has also provided Mother with a private radio frequency, where she has received messages regarding detailed information on private meetings she's had, and events her "children" are taking part in. He has also quoted her own phrase "Loose lips sink ships" back to her. It is unknown if this is the same person who sent Dr. Kai King and Mother the phone calls in Morse Code for them to decipher, or that left Dr. King a note with the phrase Memento Mori. The stalker might also be the same person who informed the CID, since Mother was being followed and was in radio contact with him/them the day the photographs and video was taken. There is also a high possibility that there are several different stalkers, all with different motives. In total, Mother has had at least two people following her, but most likely three or more, not counting the CID.